gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Shack
Love Shack by The B-52's is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Sugar with the rest of the New Directions providing backing vocals. It is the final song of the episode. During Sugar's party, she introduces her special guest, Blaine, who makes his first appearance after his injury from Sebastian in Michael and dedicates the song to "all the lovers in the room." The New Directions and everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves during the number. Lyrics Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says 15 miles to the Mercedes (with New Directions Girls): Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway (Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway) Blaine (Mercedes with New Directions Girls): I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with New Directions Girls (Blaine): The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, (Love, baby, that's where it's at) baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes with New Directions Girls: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack, baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around New Directions (Blaine): Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox money! New Directions (Mercedes): The love shack (Love shack) is a little old place (Little old place) Where we can get together (Get together) Mercedes with New Directions: Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Mercedes: Oh oh New Directions (Mercedes): Love shack (Love shack), baby, love shack (Love shack, oh) (Blaine: Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack, baby, love) New Directions (Blaine): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, Sugar) Bang bang bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang(On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! New Directions (Mercedes): Love shack, baby, love shack (Yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Baby, love shack) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Gallery LoveShackBritt.gif LS13.png LS12.png LS10.png LS9.png LS8.png tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo3_250.gif LS7.png LS6.png LS5.png LS3.png Partygd.gif LS2.png love shack girls and kurt.jpg LS1.png LS4.png Loveshack-horz.jpg BrittShack.png 252852299_640.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Shack LoveeShacck.png imagesCABR40YC.jpg imagesCACX5IOF.jpg imagesCAGUM4EW.jpg imagesCAU9ECHG.jpg untitled3336.png Tumblr_m6cm5asPuB1qzmvoio2_250.gif imagesCAPT5PT9.jpg Tumblr lzf3i7q9fk1qapg62o1 250.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack2.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack3.gif SugarMotta-LoveShack4.gif tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr mklh0d6vMh1r9haj6o3 r4 250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o2 250.gif 3x13-Heart-glee-29228699-1280-720.jpg tumblr_mmbh5dOhNT1rp0ic2o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpngvcNaBN1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Loveshack_quamtana.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwum5agOc51ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n09ohix4fF1qcqmvho1 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three